Theater
by sharkswillruledaWORLD
Summary: Haruno Sakura. The co-president of the Sasuke official fangirl club and a kid trying to play ninja... That's what everybody thought until she decided to stop this play and face the world. Non-massacre.


**_Theater:_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which is a property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura. The co-president of the Sasuke official fangirl club and a kid trying to play ninja... That's what everybody thought until she decided to stop this play and face the world. Song-fic / non-massacre.**

**A/N: to better appreciate the story, listen to Theater by Icon For Hire and enjoy :)**

* * *

She knew she stood out like a sore thumb. She knew she was different from the other children. She knew she was an alien compared to the running and playing children. How could she fit in with her bright pink hair and green eyes? Not only was she weird looking, she had also a huge forehead that always got her in troubles. Besides, who would play with the shy bookworm girl? Who would approach the silent girl who domestic like to play with them? Instead of running around and playing with dolls with girls her age, she prefered playing shogi or read books. Furthermore, dolls always disgusted her. She couldn't explain it but their fake smiles and bright eyes always put her on edge. A least with books, she didn't read about any fake happiness. At least she didn't see any false smile. At least, she understood better the world, she found answers to her unasked questions. At least, she could escape the world. At home, she was alone. Her parents were working and of they were home, they would let her do whatever she wanted to do. Se found solace in her books. She found a companion that coils tell her about a perfect life. She would live in a world filled with princesses and princes, with mean witches and angry dragons, with happy ending where good always won against the dark. And as she grew up, she started reading about the ninjas and the history of the ninjas world and its multiple clans. She knew more about her village than most of the adults. She was scared of the other children so she hid behind her bangs and books.

**-0-0-0-**

However, it all changed once she entered the ninja Academy. As soon as she was six years, she began going alone to school and left the security provided by her books. She saw how the girls always threw themselves at the dark boy in the Academy. He had a dark blueish hair and jet black eyes opposed to his pale complexion. He was what could be considered as the handsome knight in shining armor in the fairy tales she read. The pink haired girl remembered how she was always mistreated for preferring books over dolls, her house over parks. So it should come as no surprise that she'd lie to the girls in her classroom over her obsession with the dark boy. And thus, bloomed a friendship with the loud blond haired girl. At first, she only agreed with whatever they were saying, however as time passed, her fake obsession started to transform into something real. Slowly but surely, she transformed into a major fangirl, forgetting about her dislike for the boy who used to be one of her bullies. Her room that used to be filled with books and scrolls was replaced by a dressing table crammed with makeup and jewelry. Her closet was filled with red dresses and bright clothes. She became another simpleminded fangirl, stalking the boy with whom she was supposedly fated to married. She lost sight of who she wanted to be as a child. She forgot who she was.

**-0-0-0-**

Then, the pink haired girl graduated from the ninja Academy. She passed with the highest score in the written exams. Although she had become a fangirl, she was the sworn rival of the blonde kunoichi in her classroom. And thus she needed to better her in everything they did. When she was put on the same team as the blue haired boy, she was overjoyed. She would always boast to her rival about her success. It was like winning a prize, although she couldn't explain why it felt so empty. She could remember so clearly their first day as a team. She was useless and she knew it. And what's worse, she ignored it. She continued on living like nothing changed. They almost failed because none of them could work with the other. They almost failed but she didn't care, because in the end they passed. So why worry about something that didn't happen? Then they had their first real mission. A C-class mission outside of Konoha that went downhill and became an A-mission with the appearance of Zabuza. Once again she was useless, pathetic, _weak_. And the last straw was the Chunin exams. They were for her like a late wake up call. Once alone inside the forest of Death, with both her teammates unconscious and saved only with the aid of not only a boy older than her and her sworn rival, she finally realized what has been happening. She finally saw what changed she finally realized that she wasn't who she was.

**-0-0-0-**

After being disqualified during the preliminaries of the third part of the Chunin exams, she walked back home in a daze. She was the only one in team 7 who hadn't passed this test. The reality of her actions finally hit her harshly in the face. Sitting in her dark bedroom on her bed, she saw how she had been acting recently. She saw herself throwing at her teammate. She saw herself maltreating her other teammate whom she always acted as if he didn't exist. She saw herself ogling and stalking the dark boy, ignoring her training and throwing away her pride. She saw herself slowly change into another fangirl just to fit in. She saw how she replaced her books and scrolls with makeup and jewelry. She saw how useless and pathetic she was on missions. And she hated herself for everything. She hated how she forgot who she was. She hated how she changed herself. She hated how vain she had become. She hated how mean she was to kind stubborn boy on her team. Se hated who she was and she wanted to change everything. She wanted to be who she imagined herself tone when she'll grow up as a child. Who she had wanted to be and who she had become were so far away and so different.

**-0-0-0-**

It was during that night, while everyone was celebrating the end of the second part of the Chunin exams, that she decided what she wanted. It during that fireworks illuminated night that she made her decision. If she wanted to change, she needed to brace herself and start working. If she wanted to better herself, she needed to fold up her sleeves and stop thinking about her appearances. If she wanted to become a better person, she needed to cut all strings that pulled her to her past self and get rid of every dress and bright color she owned. She could leave a couple of summer dresses though for special occasions though. However she needed her mini-library back in her room. She'll bring it back to life and start reading books once again. She got rid of her unpractical red dress and changed in dark pants and the double shirt that her mother had bought for her. But she couldn't change only her appearance. She needed to change her training schedule, or rather she needed to start a training schedule. And thus the following day, as soon as the library opened, a pink haired girl was seen. She spent there the whole day, writing notes and katas to start her training. She also started wearing weights and could be seen every night running at midnight. Bets were made, mostly against her at first.

**-0-0-0-**

She wanted to change and she'll do it, people's opinions be damned. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she needed to accomplish it. Comparing her present self to what she used to be, the pink haired girl felt herself become disgusted. As a child, she had never went out of her way to socialize with other children her age. In fact, she used to hate their presence. She had always wanted to read peacefully in the park. However, the other kids either bothered her to come play with them or made fun of her. Thus why she chose to stay at home since she was four years old. And for the next two years, she had never left her house, unless it was with the presence of one of her parents. And despite her parents' numerous protests, she quite enjoyed the calm atmosphere that was ever present inside her home. She had never appreciated the loud cries and shouts of kids. She had never supported the noisy battles and dirty fights of the dimwitted boys. She had never enjoyed the mindless games that the simpleminded girls played with their dolls and plushies. In fact, she found great pleasure in having a smart conversation with someone. She prefered reading book, especially the one that recounted the tales of the long forgotten ninjas. She particularly enjoyed reading about the foundation of Konohagakura and the start of the Five Great Villages.

**-0-0-0-**

She had perfected her schedule. At day, she'll search inside the library for Jutsus and new tactics. She'll read the thousand books and scrolls that were waiting for someone to come read them. Now that she knew that she had an affinity with both Water and Earth, she was going to search for Jutsus to practice. She'll start first with the water element then she'll go for the Earth Justus. While at day she didn't only search for new Justus, katas and tactics, she also trained her aim, starting with shurikens, kunais then senbons. While her boys were preparing for the third part of the Chunin exams, she'll work for the day that she can take off her mask. When she can shed the voile that only let the world see her as a weak fangirl with no future as a Konoha ninja. When the night came, she'll start running her laps around the village. Now she tried doing it twice, the first at dusk before she began her nighttime schedule and the second at dawn as soon as she awoke. She first started with one lap around the village before the number of laps doubled, tripled until she began losing counts of when she'd stop. As soon as she finished her laps, she'd mediate for half an hour. She had read that it improved her chakra coils better than training. Then she'd start doing katas yet again and practice all the Justus she learned during the day. Unfortunately, most of the time she failed in her training, which led to a fortunate meeting.

**-0-0-0-**

It was two weeks before the third part of the Chunin exams when he met them. Konoha's most eligible bachelors and also Konoha's most dangerous Shinobi, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, cousins and best friends. It was a memory that she'll never forget. They were the first to acknowledge her transformation and help her better herself. They were the first ones to see who she was really and the first to forget about her past foolishness. Thinking back on it, the trio would always burst in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, well two of them would, the Uchiha heir would just smirk at the memory. The pink haired girl was training in a small clearing in the middle of the forest that she had thought to be unknown. She was practicing her water Justus, and failing miserably, when she heard someone advise her not to think about controlling the water from behind her back. Immediately her attention snapped and her already shaky grip on the water loosened wetting her completely. Turning toward where she heard chuckles, she glared a dark, pain promising and sadistic glare that would have made her brooding teammate proud. The pink haired girl started chasing around the older Uchiha who was still snickering during the whole night. It wasn't until dawn when she fell unconscious from all the starin put on her body. She woke up later at sunset to discover that the two Uchiha were still with her to increase her training.

**-0-0-0-**

If her training before had been trying, it became with the help of the two Uchiha men nothing short of exhausting. Her day's research had been replaced with Taijutsu training and Genjutsu, first dipelling then learning a few handy ones. Her laps were maintained, if not a bit more tiring, since they would be always attacking her, at first with kunais since they were easier to see then with senbons to accentuate her senses and especially her instincts. As soon as the sun would set they'd start practicing Ninjustu. While she had been struggling for the last two weeks to perfect two simple water jutsus, for the two weeks that she had been training with the older men, she had learned and perfected more than seven elemental Jutsus, Water and Earth related jutsus. And then the final began and the attack started. She hadn't seen head nor tail of her teammates during the battle, however she had been helping with the evacuating of the civilians. And though it was supposed to be simple, the group of children she was leading had been attacked by five Sound ninjas that she had to get rid off without the presence of the children. She made a clone that led them to the underground tunnels and killed them all under the watchful eyes of both her sensei and Asuma-sensei. It had been her first kill and it hasn't been until after the fight and in front of the ruins that had been her room that she let herself breakdown, until she was saved by her two guardian angels.

**-0-0-0-**

No one knew of her breakdown, except of the two men that had saved. However, once everything returned in order, her sensei made her do a psychological test under the startled gazes of her teammates. And even if she reassured him that she was fine, he told her that someone's first kill was always an important moment, it represented the tarnishing of the last innocence a child held and the welcoming to the real world. As her teammates looked at her in a way that held both fear and awe, she felt that she wanted to scream to them that she can finally pull her own weight, she wanted to ask them was she enough to stand by their side. And though seconds ago, both her teammates seemed a bit fearful at the idea of her taking a psychological test, now they looked as if they forgot about her as Naruto began reselling how he won against the monster that was inside the redhead with Sasuke correcting him whenever he didn't mention some part or exaggerated. It seemed that whatever she did to please her teammates and make them see her as a full fledged Shinobi, she'll never be enough for them. Then she'll just have to work harder. With the help of her two angels, she'll show everyone who she was.

**-0-0-0-**

She had been so terrified from the test when they have met her at night. She seemed so troubled that it made the two Uchiha men tense as soon as she walked to them. As she told them about the psychological test, the older man downright burst in hysterical laughter which startled the young girl and slightly offended her. As the younger Uchiha explained his predicament, a test once a fortnight since he was eight, while his cousin, though not as bad as himself, had his share of tests, he always had one every month. As soon as she calmed down and started talking about her teammates' indifference toward her progress, she became so angry that she shot a senbon at Shisui without meaning it. And as once again she was calmed by Itachi, she promised them that she'll never think about again about becoming strong for her teammates. However, she was first going to show the world who she was really. She was going to let the already broken mask crumble. She was going to let the world see what was hidden behind the voile of fangirlism. She was going to let everyone know that she wasn't the one who they wanted her to be. She was going to do something she should have done as a child. She was her own person, and if they didn't accept her for who she was, them it was their loss. For she was Haruno Sakura, the pink haired Ninja.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

** Heyy! **

**I know I should be writing the other stories, but as soon as I listened to this song I just thought that it was the perfect theme song for Sakura. Especially since I always write her changing from weak obsessing over Sasuke to a kickass ninja and this fic just embody how I see Sakura. It could be considered a side project to the 'Love and War' trilogy though it's not exactly the same. Also I always wanted to try a song fic and yeah :P**

**Tell me what you think in a review or a PM, whichever suits you :)**

**SharkswillruledaWORLD is out ;) (to start typing hopefully)**


End file.
